mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
Miku Hatsune Append (Tda)
| Distributable = }} Tda Miku Append (Tda式初音ミク・アペンド) version 1.10 is available for download from Bowlroll. Originally, this model was sold on Melonbooks, but was taken down due to violation of Crypton Future Media's Character policy on PIAPRO. The free re-release of TDA Miku has included permission that the model is editable, and that only the edits are redistributable, so long as the source model is given credit and that the author is contacted for permission. Tda also requests that users not edit and/or redistribute this model unless they can properly understand the attached readme text written in Japanese. Editing this model into base or naked models is forbidden. History *Ver.1.0 ~ (2012/Feb/17) *Ver.1.0 ~ (2012/Apr/30) Readme txt Tda now includes an English readme in the model. Reminder: This summary English translation is for reference. Should any conflicts arise, the original Japanese Terms of Service shall take precedence over English Terms of Service. For more details, refer to the original Japanese text. ◆ Terms of Service and Disclaimer *The overall design of this 3DCG model is based on the character Hatsune Miku Append of Crypton Future Media Inc. This model is created under Piapro Character License. Here is Piapro Character License. http://piapro.jp/license/pcl/summary *Use this model within the limit of Piapro Character License and this Terms of Service. *You may not use this model if you don't agree to Piapro Character License and this Terms of Service. *Tda shall not be responsible for any damage and loss caused or alleged to be caused by or in connection with using this model. *The latest version shall take precedence if this Terms of Service is revised. *When using this model for commercial purposes, you shall obtain prior permission from Crypton Future Media Inc., the copyright holder of Hatsune Miku, and then contact Tda. *Editing this model for your videos and pictures is allowed within the limit of the conditions below. You don't have to obtain prior permission from Tda. 1. Do not ruin the feature and image of Tda style. The edited model(s) shall be clearly recognized as Tda-styled model(s). 2. Remove the logo CRYPTON on the anklet, or replace it with the body00_MikuAp.tga file in the ロゴ違いテクスチャ folder. 3. When distributing edited model(s), attach both the original Japanese Terms of Service and this English Terms of Service, credit the original name of this model Type Tda Hatsune Miku Append, the original creator Tda and editor(s). Prohibitions 1. Redistributing the unprocessed original model. Trading the original model is also forbidden. 2. Editing this model into naked or base model(s). 3. Removing any part(s) of this model, regardless of in the original form or edited form, and attaching it/them to other model(s) to create and/or edit the model(s) that is/are not Tda-styled. (e.g. attaching Tda Miku’s pigtail(s) and/or waist gear to other model(s).) The only exception is the minimum edit for a video or a picture in which Tda Append Miku plays the main role, but distributing the edited model(s) under this exception is forbidden. 4. Removing any part(s) from non-editable model(s) and attaching it/them to this model. Revised on May 30, 2013. Trivia *When it was previously distributed through Melonbooks, the model did not come with physics, Tda had released updates that contain physics for the model. These updates can be downloaded from his blog. They are password-protected though. *As of July 2015, this is the most downloaded model on Bowlroll with over 100,000 hits. *This is the most overused model when i comes to editing. secondly beats Animasa's Model in the Western MMD Community. External links *Twitter: Tda